Parental Care
by Jobrowhoa
Summary: One-Shot  Nick comes back from college to discover his father has married someone younger than him. Nick's only a man...only with so much self control.  Niley


Nick clutched his suit case to his body as he looked over the large house he grew up in. He was an only child, living with his parents until he was about age 13. By then, his parents did nothing but bicker over god knows what. Unfortunately for Nick, their marriage ended in divorce.

It was hard for him to think about living with his father and not his mother, but over a period of time his mother had neglected his existence. It had been a good 8 years since the grown boy had seen his mother; but quite honestly, he was fine living with his father.

Now his father was Patrick was a wealthy novelist, known for writing suspenseful novels that often did well worldwide. Nick and his father weren't exactly the same, but at the same time, they found themselves with the same gestures.

Both men loved blue eyes on a girl, both guys loved to play and watch baseball, and both men absolutely loved to eat cheeseburgers with a chocolate shake. Call it cheesy, but at times the two were twins almost.

Nick inhaled the brisk New Jersey air as he locked up his Volvo, shaking his head as girls commonly would get overly excited due to the fact he shared the same car as the fictional Twilight character Edward Cullen who Nick had grown to hate.

Shaking in excitement, Nick hurried to the front door. He shoved his hand into his pocket, searching for his house key. It had been 2 years since he had seen his dad. He loved London, he did, but he missed New Jersey's state university and the perks it brought from being so close to home.

Nick smiled as he pushed the key into its slot. The door swung open, pushing a burst of cold air towards him. He stepped inside, his converse hitting the expensive wood flooring. He dropped a box and his bags before looking towards the stairs. "Dad, I'm home!" He shouted, looking around curiously.

The smell of burgers hit Nick's nostrils, a growling in his stomach sending a smile to his face. He ran to the back door and out to the deck. Instead of his father, he saw a woman. His eyes widened in surprise as his pants tightened in a different type of hunger he was feeling a moment ago.

He eyes started at her feet. She must be somewhat down to earth he thought as he admired her navy blue converse. He loved a girl in them, they absolutely captured his heart. Next were her legs. They were long and beautifully shaped along with being a golden color. They were mouth watering in his opinion. He continued his gaze till they hit her cut off jeans shorts that barely covered her nice sized ass; oh did he want to squeeze it. He licked his lips as his eyes trailed up to the tiny patch of skin visible from under her tank top. He could see the small pebble-esk piercing on her belly button, something he found sexy.

Next he found two beautiful mounds of tan flesh cupped into her navy tank top, showing the perfect amount of cleavage to drive him nuts. He gazed up more, staring at her neck and the necklace that read 'Forever' across it. He found it intriguing, and yet another reason to keep his admiring from a far. He reached her lips, plump and a delicious shade of pink that made him want to grab her and kiss her.

And then he found himself looking over her beautiful face. Her eyes were ocean blue and deep, something pulling him more and more into her unknown charm. Her hair was a nice length and wavy. It was a shade of light brown with soft blonde streaks across it.

Nick took a step back, continuing to drool over the girl his eyes had landed on. He had to have her and he had to have her now. He smiled to himself, thinking perhaps his father had invited her over to get to know Nick, or better yet, she was his new sexual slave… He chuckled at the thought, finding his inner fantasies entertaining.

"Nick?" a rough male voice yelled, stepping outside from the shed door. His dad waved with a giant smile, running over to hug his son. "Oh I've missed you buddy!" He yelled, laughing as he set the football he had grabbed down. "How have you been?" He asked, sitting in a lawn chair to face him.

"I've missed you too dad." He chuckled, sitting down across from him. He watched as his dad stroked the small beard he had grown in that honestly fit him very well. "I've been good. And I'm so happy to be back in the US. I didn't know how many more tea hours I could take." He laughed.

"Well I've missed having my son around. " He smiled at Nick before standing up. "Are you single?" He asked, a silly grin growing on his face as he began to walk towards the grill and the mysterious girl.

Nick looked at the girl and back at his father, smiling. "Yeah, I'm single." He bit his lip, realizing his father had brought a girl over just for him. Oh how he loved that man.

"Nick, I need you to meet someone." He said, wrapping his arm around the girl's neck. "This is Miley." He introduced, smiling widely.

Nick bit his lip before putting his hand out. "I'm Nick. His son." He laughed as he shook her hand, his insides melting at the contact of skin.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Miley explained, setting the spatula down. "Patrick has said so much about you and I've been just dying to meet you!" She couldn't help it anymore and she pulled him into her a hug. Her breasts pressed against his chest causing Nick to shake softly and his pants to tight even more. Miley pulled back and looked at Patrick. "I think it's time." She giggled.

Nick looked between them and smiled. "So, is this my surprised you were talking about?" He asked, referring to Miley and angelic self.

Patrick smiled softly at Miley before wrapping his arm around her waist. "It sure is Nicholas. I'd like you to meet my wife of 5 months Miley Jonas." He smiled widely before picking up her hand and kissing it softly.

Nick's jaw dropped as he looked between his father and his new 'mother'. "You got married?" He spat, disgusted with his father. "How old are you Miley? 18? Jesus Christ you're disgusting dad!"

Patrick frowned at his son's reaction. "I thought you'd be happy I feel back in love Nicholas. That isn't a way to talk about your step-mother either. And actually she turns 22 in November. She's only 2 months younger than you."

Nick shook his head in disbelief. "Love? In love?" He laughed, running his hands threw his curls. "More like in lust dad." He glared at him before turning to walk into the house. "And how dare you hide your marriage from me you ass hole." He rolled his eyes before storming into the house and up to his room.

Miley frowned and looked at her husband, her lips quivering as she did so. "You said he'd like me Patrick. He hates me and I just met him!" She cried, tears falling down her cheeks. "You guys are now my family and I don't want to break you and Nick apart!" She sniffled and looked down.

Patrick shook his head and wrapped his arms around his fragile wife. "You could never do that. I love you Miles." He whispered before kissing her head. "I'm going to go talk to him." Patrick walked inside and upstairs to Nick's childhood bedroom.

Miley looked around before loading the grilled meat onto a separate plate. "Like father like son." She whispered, thinking back to Nick's devious good looks.

After a long talk and a good amount of yelling, Patrick had gotten Nick used to the idea of having a step mother and living in the same house with a woman. They all sat at the table, eating in silence.

Nick took a bite from his burger, looking over at Miley. She was still gorgeous, and still someone he found himself attracted to. Miley was biting into a pickle, her tongue squirming around the rather large oval that was inside of her mouth. It was as if she was purposely teasing Nick as he watched her slurp away at it, his pants tightening in the process.

It was disgusting in his mind. He couldn't help the thoughts that were running through his mind. The idea of holding her down and thrusting his entire length into her was too much. He closed his eyes as he set his burger down. "May I be excused?" He asked his father softly, scooting his chair backwards.

Patrick swallowed the corn in his mouth before setting it down. "Sure son." He mumbled before sipping the cold beer he had opened.

Nick waved to the two before heading up the stairs and into his bedroom. He shut the door and locked it before lying down on the Pokémon sheets from his high school days. He looked up at the poster of a 2004 playmate that was taped across his ceiling. He had stolen it from his dad's collection of adult magazines when he was a freshman, and ever since he found himself staring at it when he just needed to 'relax'. Or in other words, unload.

Nick unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his belt off as he shut his eyes, kicking his jeans to his feet. He slid his hands along his hips till they reached his boxers. He pulled them down to his knees, moaning as he was released into the brisk air. He was hard from looking at his voluptuous step mother, as odd as it sounds. He couldn't help the immediate sexual attraction he had to the woman. Her legs were so long, and her breasts were so beautiful. It was hard to ignore such a beauty.

He wrapped his hand around his length; smirking to himself as he thought back to the girls he had been with. From what they had said, he was above average, and he happened to find great pride in knowing he could pleasure any woman with the tool in his pants.

His hand began a furious pattern, moving up and down the hot member lying in his palms. He couldn't help it; he had to get rid of it somehow. And honestly, a cold shower wasn't really even crossing his mind. He loved pleasure.

His eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy as he found himself moaning out profanities, snuggling into his clean sheets. "Oh Christ." He whispered hoarsely.

Miley sighed as she continued to walk to her bedroom, frowning as she thought about a weekend alone with her husband. She wasn't going to lie; she wasn't in love with him. She never was, but she did love him very much, and when he had proposed she figured she couldn't break his heart. She was happy of course, but she missed the thrill of being single.

Miley could hear the soft moans coming from the behind closed doors as she approached Nick's door. She tugged at the door knob, frowning as she realized it was locked. In return, she pressed her ear to the door to listen into his not so innocent behavior.

Nick continued his tugging into a scream erupted from his lips. He buried his face in his pillow as fluid spilled out from him and onto his sheets. Embarrassed by the mess he made, he quickly slipped back into his bottoms before balling up his blanket. He opened the door to come face to face with Miley, blushing as he realized she may have heard him.

"Are you watching a movie or something?" Miley asked curiously, smiling softly at Nick.

"Um…Yeah. Movie." He mumbled in response. "Do you know where my father went?" He asked, feeling awkward as he looked down at the shorter girl.

Miley smiled before kissing his cheek softly. "I'm happy to be a part of this family." She explained. "And your father is asleep already. He has a 5 am flight to San Francisco tomorrow morning."

"San Francisco? Why is he flying across the country?" Nick asked, groaning as he glared at his step mother.

"He has a conference with his boss." She sighed before continuing walking. "I think you should get to bed Nicholas. You know, before you tire your arm out anymore." She giggled and winked playfully before entering the master bedroom and climbing in bed with her husband.

Nick blushed in utter embarrassment before dashing into his room. He jumped on the bed and buried her face in the pillow, before falling into a soundless sleep.

Nick woke up the next morning and stumbled down the stair case at exactly 12 pm. He fell onto the couch and yawned, looking at the TV that was playing a Wednesday afternoon soap opera. "Fun." He mumbled, wiping his eyes and face.

"Good afternoon." Miley sang cheerfully, walking into the living room and sitting besides Nick. Nick looked over at her tan legs, loving the way the softie's clung to her beautiful hips and tight ass.

"Hey." Nick mumbled quietly, turning the channel to the Yankee's game. He shuffled on the couch and laid so his head was on the side. "It's a lazy Wednesday." He yawned, turning the volume up.

"I love baseball." Miley smiled, turning to Nick. "And I love Derek Jeter." Miley giggled as she turned to the screen, watching as the team ran into the field. "It's so hot to watch the masculine guys sweat and run. She licked her lips and giggles before snuggling into the pillow.

Nick moaned softly before turning to the TV screen. "I didn't think you'd be a girl to like baseball." He explained, looking at the cleavage that poked out from her V-neck that obviously belonged to his father.

"I love it." She giggled. She turned to Nick and sighed, biting her lip. "Look, I really hate that you don't like me so do you think today we could just stay at home and hang out?" She smiled widely and stood up. "We have Netflix on the xbox360 so we can order movies and we can play wii. And also we can order pizza or Chinese." Miley giggled as she flattened out her shirt. Her shorts barely covered her ass, and Nick found himself staring in awe.

"Sounds good." He stuttered out, staring at her gorgeous body in hunger.

Miley squealed and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed a few menus and sat beside Nick, smiling at the boy. "So pizza or Chinese?" She asked, straightening out his white t-shirt that was crocked on his chest.

Nick gulped and shut his eyes, trying to calm down his body as he noticed the attractive girl beside him. "Chinese is fine." He squeaked out, turning to watch the TV.

Miley smiled and ordered enough for the two of them. "You know, your father doesn't have any curls." She laughed as she twirled his tight curls around her fingers, loving the smooth and silky feel on his hair.

The room got hotter, or so Nick thought as he felt his pants tighter. He squeezed his eyes shut before attempting to speak. "So what do you want to do?" He squeaked out, looking into the brunette's oceanic eyes.

"Oh, let's play wii sports!" Miley squealed, jumping off the couch. She ran over to the TV and game system and bent over, digging through a basket of video games.

"Jesus Christ." Nick mumbled as his eyes glued to her tan bottom. Her skin looked so soft and he wished he could touch her in every place. He gulped before tearing his eyes away and looking down. He needed to stop these fantasies and urges. They were so wrong in so many ways, but boy, he wished he could just have her.

Miley stood up and carried the disc to the white system. She crouched down and inserted it before grabbing a remote for her and Nick. "Okay, I want to play tennis first." She told him, clicking the game and slipping her small wrist into the white string.

Nick nodded as he stood up, clicking two player. He smiled at Miley as the game started, and soon enough the two were laughing and yelling as the balls were hit.

Miley laughed as she laid upside down on the couch, her legs hanging on the top cushions as she ate a spoonful of rice. "See, we get along." She smiled at Nick and giggled. "You can call me mom is you want." She teased, sticking her tongue out.

Nick rolled his eyes as he laughed, poking her arm with his free hand. "I never said we wouldn't. You just wouldn't understand." He explained, taking a bite of the orange chicken they had purchased.

"And why wouldn't I understand?" Miley asked curiously, sitting up to face him. She put her container on the coffee table and looked at Nick for an answer. "Look I know you can't imagine now having a stepmother but I don't bite."

Nick shook his head and licked his fork clean before setting down his plate. "It isn't that. I'm happy that my father found a new woman, I mean I guess. I care about his happiness so much but having a young girl, a girl who's younger than me as my new 'mommy' isn't really what I expected."

"I'm not a girl!" Miley snapped back, suddenly offended by his words. She sat up and brought her knees to her chest. "I'm a woman for your information."

"Okay, my bad, WOMAN." Nick rolled his eyes and stood up, glaring at the woman. "Regardless, I'm older than you and I don't feel comfortable living with someone who could be my dad's daughter. How does that feel? Being married to a man who could be your father. I bet it feels marvelous. My father is a 53 year old bachelor with a lot of money and that's probably the only reason you're married to him!"

Miley stood up, her blood boiling over in anger. "You're calling me a gold digger you son of a bitch! I married your father because I had no choice in the matter alright!" She groaned to herself and looked down. "I'm sorry you don't like me or that I now am related to you but you need to move on and get over it."

"What the hell do you mean by you had no choice to marry my father? You obviously could have said no!" He rolled his eyes and walked over to the stairs, keeping his eyes on her.

"It was what my mother wanted and Patrick is a nice man. I couldn't say no okay?" She shook her head and mumbled small talk to herself before picking up some trash. "I don't need to explain myself to you Nicholas." She spat, before stepping into the kitchen to throw about the leftovers.

"Yeah, whatever gold digger!" Nick smirked in satisfaction as he hurried upstairs and into his father's bathroom. He loved the shower in there due to the water pressure that his shower head did not have. He hummed to himself as he closed the door, slowly stripping out of his t-shirt. He unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to the white tile, followed by his black boxers. He grabbed a towel and walked in, going into his room to find a new pair of boxers.

Miley skipped into her bedroom, stripping down into her silk robe. She hummed to herself as she walked into the bedroom, turning the water on. "Dammit." She mumbled, remembering that she hadn't gotten the mail. She skipping downstairs and out the front door, she went to the mailbox and grabbed the various bills and magazines stuffed inside.

Nick stepped back into the bathroom, listening to the water run. "Did I…?" Shrugging his shoulders, he figured her had turned the water on to get it nice and hot. He pulled the curtain back and stepped inside, loving the feel of the hot water blasting his skin.

Miley skipped back into her room and set the mail on the bed before walking into the bathroom, mouthing words to a Kiss song that had come on the TV. She dropped her robe and slide the curtain back slightly as she climbed inside, her eyes closing as she felt the hot water pellets attack her skin.

She reached for the shampoo until she heard a gasp. She jerked her head to the side, coming face to face with a very naked step son. "Nick?" She stuttered out, trying to cover up her chest.

Nick's eyes widened as he stared at her wet skin, his member already standing tall as his mouth opened. He could only take so much before he'd lost it. "Why are you in here?" He managed to choke out, shaking as he tried to withhold himself.

"I was taking a shower." She squeaked out, her eyes trailing down his wet chest to the long yet thick piece of meat standing. She gulped, slowly backing up into the tile of the wall.

"I can't." He mumbled before slamming her into the wall. His lips attacked hers hungrily, their tongues already moving inside her mouth as they both tried to inhale each other's tastes.

Miley wrapped her arms around his neck, eating away at his delicious lips. He tasted of spearmint and his skin soft even when wet. She pulled at his curls, moaning at the feel of his erection pressing around her leg. At the moment, her husband didn't matter, and neither did the fact that she was cheating on him…with his son.

Nick gasped as he pulled back from the sensual kiss, his lips stinging in desire for more. He immediately buried his face in the crook of her neck, nibbling away at her soft flesh. "Oh god." He mumbled softly as he continued his oral attack.

Miley tilted her head back, moaning in pleasure as he kissed down her neck and onto his breasts. He captured one of her erect nipples in his mouth, sucking and biting gently on the perked up pink pebbles. Miley grabbed onto the sides of the showers, and gasping in amazement of how fun the activity had gotten.

Lacing his fingers in her hair, he lifted Miley up to wrap her wet legs around his lower stomach, his eager erection still poking at her inner thigh. He couldn't help but moan and he kissed her again, his fantasy from the past 2 days coming true.

Miley gripped onto his shoulders, her tiny hands running along his back eagerly. Her nails dug into his skin, moaning as their tongues fought for dominance.

"Miley…" He mumbled onto her lips, squeezing her ass before pushing her legs lower. "Jesus." He mumbled as he slid into her, filling her with only half of his length. His head went back, already in so much pleasure.

Miley let out a loud moan as she felt her herself being pounded into. Her eyes rolled back as she dug her nails deeper into Nick's flesh, gasping and moaning in ecstasy.

Nick screamed as he sunk his entire length into her tight core. He moaned into her mouth, shaking in pleasure as he squeezed her hips, pounding harder and harder into her.

"Nick!" She screamed, holding onto his shoulders as he thrusted into her faster and faster, both of them shaking from their lustful encounter. For the record, Nick certainly surpassed his father in skill and length.

"Oh my god." Nick repeated, his thighs slapping into the tile of the wall as he sucked on her bottom lip. "Miley, oh my god." He screamed, shaking as he blew his load into her tight body.

Miley pulled at his curls, shaking as her orgasm rocketed through her small body. She mumbled something incoherent before falling limp in his arms, and breathing heavy.

Nick slipped out of, allowing liquid to follow. He moaned softly and he held her tight and kissed her forehead, still in awe over the situation. He aligned his breathing before stepping out from behind the curtain.

"No." Miley looked down before crawling out of his arms. She slipped back into her robe and stared at him, her eyes flooding over in tears. "I can't believe we did that." She choked out.

Nick looked down, realizing the reality of what he had done. Not only had he just had sex with a woman he barely knew, that woman was also married. To his father. He had slept with his step mother. "Oh fuck." He muttered too himself. He slipped into his boxers and ran out, completely outraged and disgusted with himself.

Nick knocked gently on his next door neighbor's garage the next day, staring at his converse in embarrassment. He hadn't talked to Miley since, and honestly, he never planned to her ever again. "It's blue lagoon!" He shouted, referring to the nick name his best friend had given him.

The garage door slowly moved up, the rusted chains clinging as it did so. Inside was a bachelor pad, one that surely belonged in the 1970's. "Hey dude!" The brunette yelled, running over to Nick. "I missed you." He said, his head nodding back in forth. He reached up and fixed his bandana before pulling the girl on his lap closer to him.

"Hey David." Nick sighed, looking down at his childhood friends. "Long time no talk." He mustered, falling into a bubble chair that hung from the ceiling. "Still into that spiritual shit I see."

"Fuck yeah!" David replied, shifting the way he was thinking. "Selena and I are going to run away together. No one thinks like we do." He explained to Nick, holding the girl close. Selena was a beautiful girl with flowing brown hair and soft brown eyes, but she was very slow on things.

"No one ever understands us." She told Nick, her voice soft and delicate. She stood up, her purple dress falling to her ankles. "I'll go make some tofu." She smiled before walking into the kitchen.

Nick cleared his throat before he looked back at David. "You two are like hippies. Jesus. Anyways, I came because I needed some advice."

"Hey! Get with the peace man!" He shot back, running his fingers through his brown hair. "You'd be surprised about how peaceful it is when you rebel against the government. Dude, war is bad."

Nick rolled his eyes before giving David a hard look. "War is what's happening. Do you even pay taxes?"

David scoffed and fixed his sun glasses, glaring at his best friend. "The man doesn't control me! I don't pay what I want to pay!"

"Wait till the IRS are up your ass, then you can talk about what you do and don't pay. Look, did you know my dad got married?" Nick asked, looking down at his hands.

The boy looked over at Nick, smiling widely. "Totally dude. He was so happy about it. It was mellow here for awhile. She's super pretty too."

"Well-" Nick began, shuffling in his seat. "I kind of slept with her." He gulped and looked down at his hands, a red color appearing on his cheeks. "What the hell am I supposed to do? I slept with my dad's wife who is amazing awesome in bed alright! I mean she practically walks around the house naked and she's younger than me! What else can you expect a guy to do?" Nick gasped out, his breathing rigid.

David pressed his palms together and looked at Nick, his eyes glowing. "Maybe you should take the spiritual road and cut out sex before marriage. Make love, not lust." He told him, his eyes blinking multiple times.

"I don't give a fuck about love David! I just slept with my father's wife. That is my issue!" Nick stood up and groaned, his body shaking in anger.

"Alright, I'd say you just forget it ever happened. I mean it's not like dad will figure out dude."

Nick looked down and sighed, his whole mind still ashamed at what he had done.

A week had passed and Nick found himself wasting days as quick as he could. Today, he had been in front of the TV all day, playing Call of Duty with a bag of cheetos and Monster power drink by his side. "Suck my dick you son of a bitch!" He screamed at the TV, watching as his character was shut down.

"Watch the language son." Patrick scowled as he walked in, sitting besides his son. "So you enjoying your time back?" He asked curiously, looking at the screen.

"Yeah, sure." Nick mumbled, moving his newly brought back to life character around. He sipped his can and groaned, before moving the controls on his xbox360 controller.

Patrick sighed before leaning back on the couch, watching as Nick shot down a Nazi solider. "Shouldn't you be out getting a job or a girlfriend?" His father snapped, glaring at the violent games his son was playing.

"Nah. This is more fun." Nick sneered back with an eye roll. "How's your bitch of a wife?" He smirked back, pulling at the cheetos back.

"Don't you dare talk about your step mother that way! She never did anything to you Nicholas. And honestly I'm sick of you acting like a douche bag around her." Patrick ripped the controller out of Nick's hands and glared at him. "Get out of sight." He spat.

Boiling in anger, he just glared at his father. "I slept with your wife." He mumbled before running up the stairs and into his room. He locked the door and fell on his bed, angry tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't believe he told his father. He honestly was in shock.

Patrick stared at the wall, his son's words burning into his skull. "He what?" He stuttered out. He stood up and stormed into the library to find his wife going through her old magazines. "Did you sleep with Nick?" He whispered; his voice hoarse in confusion.

Miley looked up from her pile of magazines. "Patrick…" She whispered, gulping as she began to shake. "It just happened." She blurted out, tears pouring down her face. "I didn't think it would! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed out, staring at the ground.

In a lack of words Patrick just stared at his wife. "You slept with my son?" He whispered, hi s brown eyes blaring into the oceanic ones of Miley's. "How Miley? Why Miley? WHY?" He screamed, his face turning red.

Miley stood up, tears running down her cheeks. "Patrick it just happened!" She sobbed out. "I can't, not anymore." She whispered, looking at the carpet. "You're such an amazing man and you don't deserve this. You don't deserve a woman who doesn't love you." She croaked out, wiping away a newly fallen tear.

"What are you trying to say?" He whispered, his head still wrapped around the betrayal from his own blood. His own SON.

"I never loved you Patrick. I'm sorry but I couldn't say no!" She started crying harder. "I'm so sorry I just…" She shook her head and looked down, disappointed in herself.

"So what, after 5 months you're done? I never meant anything to you?" He whispered, his voice soft yet confused.

Miley looked down as salty tears ran down her red cheeks. "I love you Patrick. But I'm not in love with you." She stood up and kissed his cheek softly. "I uh, I think we need to get an annulment or something." She mumbled out.

Patrick continued to stare at the ground. He wasn't actually sure of what he was feeling. Perhaps his son was right, he was in lust, not love. Or maybe, Miley was his prize. Maybe Miley was his trophy wife that he could show off to his buddies at the country club. But he knew the minute she said she didn't love him, that he didn't love her either. "I agree." He whispered softly.

Miley flashed a small smile at the man. "I'll just stay in the guest room tonight." She whispered, before running up the stairs.

Patrick sighed and looked at the ground, shaking his head at how stupid he was. He followed Miley up the stairs and knocked on Nick's door, knowing they needed to talk. "Open up Nicholas." He commanded, staring at the ground impatiently.

Nick opened the door and stared at his father, his eyes puffy in regret. "Are you going to disown me now? Or are you going to get your belt and spank me?"

"Stop it Nicholas. Miley and I are getting our marriage annulled anyways." He mumbled, looking down. "I just want to know why you did it. Why would you sleep with my wife?"

Nick stared at his father, dumbfounded in the response he had gotten. "You aren't mad?" He whispered, completely confused.

"Oh no Nicholas, I'm pissed. I'm so mad I could kick you out. But from you admitting what you did I was told by my 'wife' that she didn't love me…So I think I should thank you." He mumbled, looking at his only son.

The brunette held in a chuckle as he looked back at his dad. "I uh slept with her not intentionally. It just kind of happened." He sighed, and looked down before continuing to speak. "She's gorgeous dad, she really is. She's sexy and sweet and incredibly down to earth. We just accidently walked in on each other in the shower and I'm a guy…It isn't fair. She was too tempting and then it just…happened." He whispered, looking back up at his dad. "I'm sorry. I really am. I guess this is the second marriage of yours I ruined isn't it?" He laughed to himself.

"I am mad Nick, but I guess it was better this did happen." Patrick shook his head before continuing to speak. "I don't know why you think this but Nick, you in no way destroyed my marriage with your mother. I mean, things just didn't work out. I guess it's the same way with Miley and I. Your mother and I fought nonstop. Not to mention she wanted another kid and I wasn't capable of producing one. Your mother and I were going to try to make it through till you went to college but she had enough and left."

Nick looked down with a sigh, his conscience bubbling in guilt. "I hope you find a new girl dad. One you can really love." He told him. "You know…David's mom is single. And she's in pretty good shape too."

"Teresa? I could never…" Patrick smiled to himself before fixing his hair. "We have gotten along pretty well…I guess I could give it a chance." Patrick chuckled to himself before heading towards the door.

Smiling, Nick grabbed his father's wrist. "Since um, this didn't really work out between you and Miley…Would it um, sound weird if I asked to take a swing at it?" He bit his lip and looked down, his cheeks heated as he waited for an answer. "I'm not going to say it's love or anything, but I've uh never felt the connection I feel with her with anyone else."

Patrick cleared his throat, thinking over how weird it would feel to have his son and ex-wife together. "I don't think you'd listen to be if I said no so I guess." His cheeks turned red at the idea and shook his head. "Just be safe alright?"

Nick nodded with a chuckle, until Miley ran in to stare at the boys. "Can I help you?" Nick asked; a smile growing on his lips.

"I'm pregnant." She squeaked out, biting her lip as she looked in-between the two.

Patrick gulped and looked at Nick. "I got my tubes tied a long time ago buddy, so uh, this one is yours." Patrick ran out of the room, his eyes wide as he found himself walking next door.

"Oh my god." He mumbled. "I knocked up my dad's wife." He stared at Miley with an open mouth. "Want to marry me once my dad divorces your ass?"

Miley bit her lip. "I'm not raising this kid alone so I guess I have no choice." Miley squeaked before walking over to Nick. "So…I'm marrying my husband, soon to be ex husband's son?" She asked, blushing widely.

"Yeah." Nick chuckled as he pulled her into a hug, still freaked out by his current situation.

6 Months Later;

Nick helped Miley walk to her seat, his arm securely around her waist as she sat in the white lawn chair, her stomach pressing against her purple dress's fabric. "You excited?" He whispered, staring at the other guests as they arrived.

"To see my ex husband get married? I guess." She laughed before laying her head on Nick's shoulder, humming Kiss songs.

"I think Teresa's going to be his last, and I think she'll be the one he'll grow old with." Nick leaned back in his seat and smiled. "He looks at her differently than he did with my mom…and you for that matter." He couldn't help but chuckle.

Miley smiled as she rubbed her stomach. "I hope so."

David ran over, his arm draped across Selena's neck. "Hey dude and dudette, Selena has a bun in the oven!" David squealed, nodding his head side to side. "We don't believe in marriage though. So we're totally going to raise this kid as his own person with two loving parents."

"Our child just needs love and tranquility." Selena giggled before snuggling into David.

Nick nodded with a chuckle. "Glad to hear that…Bro." He smiled before waving at his new step brother and sister in law.

"It's starting." Miley whispered, snuggling into Nick more. Nick smiled as he watched his new step mother walk along the carpet. He knew this one would be the one to make his father happy, and last. His other step mom? Well, let's just say he likes her best.

**AHHHH. OMG SOMETHING NEW...Yeah. As far as my stories on here...I doubt they'll be updated soon...if ever...sorry. If you are subscribed to my youtube channel (jobrowhoa) this was also posted on it so I figured I should post it here...enjoy : )**


End file.
